The Curse Breaker
by drkaitiewhoo
Summary: Hermione is thrown from her world into a world she's unsure of. Flashes of memories that she once had, people that are long gone now. Can she go back and fix it? Can she make it so it will never be dark?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, that gift belongs to JK. I merely have thoughts in my head that make it to words on a page. I hope you enjoy. If not, I am sorry.

The Curse Breaker

Chapter 1

Background: Hermione is thrown from her world into a world she's unsure of. Flashes of memories that she once had, people that are long gone now. Can she go back and fix it? Can she make it so it will never be dark?

XXXXXX

"LILY!" She cried as she watched her best friend, her sister-in-law, crumble to the ground in the green flash.

The evil tyrant turned towards her, but she saw his fault, an opportunity. And she took it, his eyes flickered to the babe in the crib crying out for is Mum, her sweet godson, her Harry. She threw the dual portkey at Tom and shouted the spell for its immediate activation.

Just as Sirius and Remus entered the house, they heard Hermione's proclamation of love to Harry. They reached the room in time to see her and Tom engulfed in a blue ray of light and disappear. They saw her last look, the look of guilt and sorrow and love.

Hermione and Tom landed in a grassy hillside ungracefully. Tom hunched over on his side wailing in pain. The dual portkey was in fact two pieces. One for her and the other for Tom. Tom had a dagger impaled in his chest and it would never come out. Hermione stood over his crumpled body and gave him a swift kick for good measure. Accioing his wand and silencing him.

"Don't bother. No one will find you here, I've made sure of it. Concealment charms on the dagger, not to mention a bit of poison, snake venom. A little poetic don't you think? You, an heir of Salazar, to die at the hands of the beloved animal of the house." Hermione kicked him again, catching the dagger, driving it in a bit deeper.

"I want to tell you a story. A story of a girl that was sent away from her world to learn all about you. A girl that grew up 20 years in the future only to come back to kill you before any of that could happen."

She looked at the crumbled man and laughed a little

"You've got time don't you Tom? Perfect, shall we begin?"

XXXXX

March 27, 1960

"FLEAMONT!" Euphemia Potter cried out as another contraction hit her

"I think I've got everything love!" He cried descending the stairs grabbing her before she toppled over

"Misty!" Euphemia cried out and a little elf in a bright red hat popped up to her

"Yes missy potty?" She smiled

"Please be sure to have the children's room ready, it's time to welcome the new heirs!" The little elf did a small dance as she jogged in place agreeing to take care of everything

The couple flooed to St. Mungos to start their new journey as parents.

XXX

A few hours later and two screaming babes entered the world. Once they were placed together in a bassinet, the two immediately embraced each other just like they were in the womb. Euphemia and Fleamont looked upon their children with love and wonder.

"Flea, they've got your mop of a head the poor dears."

"Hey, this head of hair is how I won you my love."

Euphemia fingered the loose curls at her husband's neck and smiled. Then she turned to caress the curls of her daughter.

"I'll have to learn hair care spells for her, puberty will be difficult I imagine with your hair." She grumbled a bit to herself

Fleamont couldn't help but laugh

"Mia, you'll be able to do anything you put your mind to my love" He kissed her temple

"James Charlus-Henry and Hermione Dorea-Jean" Euphemia whispered and a soft hum of magic settled over the family

"The stars are content with us love, I can feel it."

XXXX

 _7 Years later_

"JAMES!" Fleamont shouted carrying a now pink curly headed tiny witch in his hands searching for his rambunctious son

"Flea what on Merlin's…. MERLIN" She nearly screeched as soon as she saw her sweet daughter's bubblegum pink hair. The child couldn't help but giggle as she tugged at her own hair

"Pink mumma! I'm pink!"

"Yes my sweet bubble gum girl, you are indeed pink. Come I have something to turn you back to normal." Fleamont handed the giggling child to his wife and continued his search for her twin.

It didn't take long because the two were rarely too far from one another. James was hiding behind a doorframe just behind them

"James. Come here son." James sagged and approached his father slowly

"Okay. I promise to hear you out and not be rash if you tell me the complete truth, do you understand?"

James nodded enthusiastically

"Mione was telling me about mumma's new hair goop she had been testing. To help calm Mione's crazy lion hair" Fleamont couldn't help but hold back a laugh at that. It was true, the older the pair got, the more uncontrollable their hair became.

"Then Mione said she loved the new bottles mumma used, pink pink pink. I was so sick of hearing her say the stupid word. Pink pink pink she say over and over and over. Ughhhh papa it was stupid!" Fleamont laughed again

"So I said you like pink so much okay, you are pink! And her hair! It just…just!" The little boy's eyes welled up so scared of what he's father was going to say

"It's okay Jamesie. We've told you anytime something happens and you can't explain it you come to us, yes?" The child nodded

"Can you explain this son?" The child shook his head, the tears finally freeing from his eyes.

Before he could say another word Euphemia came from the back room with a giggling normal dark brunette little girl with unruly hair.

"Mia, I think we need to explain theses accidents further now. I think they are old enough."

She nodded and headed into the library, the four sat down and go comfy before diving into the topic

"Okay loves, you know we are magical correct?" The children nodded

"You two are also magical," Fleamont added softly

"And not just because we are biased and you both are special to us, but you two are truly special for a few reasons."

"You're Pa and I had a very hard time starting this family. When we found out we were having babies we would get excited, but too quickly and soon we'd be sad because we'd lose the babies"

"But mumma, how can you lose a baby that's in your tummy?" James asked confused

"The babies weren't strong like you two, they couldn't survive being all alone in mumma's tummy"

"So because we had each other… we grew up okay in mumma?"

"For us my loves, yes." Euphemia started grabbing her husbands hand in one and the other hands grasped her two children's "My family…" She looked pained trying to come up with the right words, Fleamont caught on and spoke for her.

"Mumma's family has been sick for a long time. They hadn't been able to have strong healthy babies like you two. All of their babies came out sad, sick and… dark."

"Dark?" James asked

"Like the book in the library I tried to touch because it was whispering at me?" Hermione asked softly

This statement shocked the hell out of the parents.

"The book?" They both asked

Hermione simply pointed and a dark green, very old, very tattered looking book shook on the shelf to dislodge itself and fell to the floor. Euphemia jumped up and looked to the title of the book and gasped.

"No.."

"Mia? What is it?" Fleamont asked coming up to her side

"I…I knew it was too good, too easy…" Euphemia stated with tears in her eyes, "We have to send her away Flea" The fury and sheer determination in her eyes Fleamont knew something was severely wrong

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"We will finish the discussion with the children, and after they are in bed we will talk about what actions we need to take."

They both nodded

"Yes my love, that book is very dark, my entire family is dark and bad and will stop at nothing to make everyone unhappy." Euphemia was furious now and the children were on edge because of it

"But you two came along, and you've saved us." Fleamont said grabbing his wife's hand

"That's right, you're going to save this family, you're going to save our world." Euphemia turned to look at her daughter, "You my love, you will save the world as we know it."

XXX

"Euphemia. I demanded an explanation now." Fleamont's voice was low and unforgiving

She let out a sigh and pulled a bottle of elfish wine and began to upturn the bottle

"My family placed a curse on itself," She began, "Lines and lines of Slytherins, dark magic and darker ties within one another. Incest and disgusting habits that I had no intentions of keeping."

"I thought me being sorted into Slytherin would have sufficed the curse, but I believe because my blood runs through their veins… Our daughter will not keep the curse sedated."

"She's a lion through and through." Fleamont agreed then his face turned inquisitive, "But why does it only effect the females?"

"Because of you know who." She said solemnly, Fleamont's eyes shot up in horror

"I thought you were joking.." He said nervously

"No my love, my family goes back to the Gaunts. But I'm not from Marvalo's side, I'm from Rionach's that's how the curse began."

**author note* - From HPwiki story of Illvermorny**

 _"The House of Gaunt was once a prominent, wealthy family in the wizarding world, and originated from many powerfully magical wizards and witches. In the 1600's, Gormalaith Gaunt slew her sister Rionach and her Husband William Sayre for betraying the family's belief in Pure-blood supremacy and lending aid to neighbouring muggles. She did this by setting their cottage on fire. Gormlaith then took their child, her niece Isolt Sayre and imprisoned her for 12 years, int eh hope that she could raise her in the family pure-blood traditions."_ Euphemia took another heavy swig from the bottle and Fleamont in turn mirrored the gesture

"I've read those stories Mia, Isolt's twins. One was a squib.. and the other never married"

"That's the curse love. The curse of twin's. The Gaunt curse, should there ever be a good and pure thing, it is destroyed. Either early, like in the womb or destroyed from the inside out."

"But how are you related?"

"Martha. Yes she was a squib… But that gene. The magical core in her was passed along. No-Maj to No-Maj until.. A muggle solider, lost in the New World… After the war. Tensions high and he fell in love with a No-Maj whose magical core was also passed along."

"A Muggleborn."

"My great- grandfather, born in 1815"

"So the curse laid dormant for all those years?"

"On my side? Yes, Accidental squibs or completely muggles. Their recessive magical core just kept building until two compatible cores met, magic." She smiled

"But…" Fleamont tried to get her to continue

"Men. More men. Insignificant wizards, they went through Hogwarts unnoticed. Until my mother came along.

"Ravenclaw wasn't she?"

"Yes, scary smart. Father was absolutely terrified of her, and for good reason. I still have scars from her stinging hexes when we got in trouble." She laughed.

"Damn bookworm that my mother was she traced Father's lineage back and found out who he really was."

"And that was?"

"Her missing piece." Euphemia accio'd a book from the shelf and turned to open it, a tree sprung from the pages and allowed her to maneuver and highlight branches she needed to show him

"Helen Roane Carrow" she pointed to the distorted branch, it looked dead and broken

"I had forgotten you were part Carrow as well." Fleamont was beginning to feel horrible for not remembering his own wife's past. Her shadows that followed her, they were catching up. But he was the light in her life, a way to change it. He swore he would take her away from the darkness.

"I never have…" She whispered, looking longingly at the branch, "Mother was hexed off the tree for marrying from a muggleborn line."

"Then why isn't her branch completely gone?"

"Because she had me."

The wheels turned and clicked into place for Fleamont

"The curse. You're a female. There hadn't been a female in…"

"Almost 300 years. Yes, the curse is what kept us attached to the sacred twenty-eight as sickening as that sounds" Euphemia sighed, "But now… two girls back to back and twins?! Fleamont, we have to hide her." Euphemia began to panic now and Fleamont came to his wife's side taking her in his arms

"We will protect her my love"

"We have to send her away. She is strong. I can feel it. She's stronger than any witch or wizard her age. But where are we going to send her?"

Fleamont nodded along with his wife, he couldn't stomach the idea of sending her away, but… maybe…

"Not where, when."

"I'm sorry?" She wasn't following.

"We can send her ahead in time. Send her to go along your muggle bloodline and have her grow up in the future. They can't connect her to us that way. Then when the time is right, that one-way ticket sends her back here. To us."

Euphemia thought hard about this and nodded with tears in her eyes. They embraced and sobbed, had they only opened their eyes, they would have noticed the firewhiskey colored eyes sneaking into the kitchen for a cup of water after a bad dream. Only now… she was getting ready to live it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

There it is! The first installement, I have about 20,000 words done so this should be fun posting a bit every now and then! I hope you enjoy this. I am going to be tackling my other stories here soon. I actually had a computer crash and I lost all my other stories, I had them almost completed. SO I'm having to rewrite and rework stuff! It's difficult! Oh I did get married, fun fact! So that was back in August, another reason I've been delayed. SO OKay, onwards!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, that gift belongs to JK. I merely have thoughts in my head that make it to words on a page. I hope you enjoy. If not, I am sorry.

The Curse Breaker

Chapter 2

Background: Hermione is thrown from her world into a world she's unsure of. Flashes of memories that she once had, people that are long gone now. Can she go back and fix it? Can she make it so it will never be dark?

XXXX

July 1, 1974

Years went by and the conversation never left Hermione's mind. She grew anxious each day wondering when the time would be for her. A few months later she was greeted by a familiar witch in her dreams that explained everything. Over the next several years, the witch continued to meet with Hermione in her dreams, helping her to understand what she needed to do, what she was born to do.

The now 14-year-old walked into the kitchen with her head held high the one morning like every other day.

"Mother." The young girl stated as if she was a young adult

Surprise was an understatement of what Euphemia felt as she turned around to see her daughter with her beaded bag that she knew had an undetectable extension charm on it.

"Hermione love, is everything okay?"

"I'm packed and ready to go." She said without stuttering

"Ready to go where love?"

"To the future. To save our family."

All of the air seemed to vacate the room at once. Euphemia staggered into the cupboard staring at her daughter in shock.

"FLEAMONT" She cried not taking her eyes away from her sweet curly headed lioness

"EUPHEMIA? Is everythin…" He stopped and saw the stance of his wife along with the determination and stare of his daughter

"She knows." She whispered softly her eyes glazing over with tears

"Hermione my lioness, come sit." Fleamont sat at the kitchen table and pulled his daughter into his frame, sitting her on his lap. Trying to embrace her as much as he could before..

"I'm ready papa, I'm ready to go. I know what I have to do."

"My love, how is it you know?"

"She talks to me" She stated now staring at the woodgrains in the table top

"Who talks to you love?" Euphemia asked carefully approaching her

"I do… But I'm older."

The air that had seemly returned in the room rushed out again.

"Can I see my lioness?" Fleamont asked softly, Hermione nodded and allowed her father to filter through her mind

Legillimency was commonplace for the Potter's. Being on the "wrong side" of things having the upper hand was nice.

Memories, thoughts, feelings and dreams flittering around Fleamont as he searched for whom his daughter was talking about. Finally. He stumbled upon an older which. A perfect mixture of his unruly hair and his wife's beautiful features, she was strong and fierce looking as she fought. Then she was speaking with his daughter, hushed tones. There was a black dog with her, curled around them. Another face shone, a sandy hair boy. Close to the other girl's age and he approached them settling down rapping an arm around them. He saw his older daughter, tuck a curl behind her younger self's ear and whisper softly. "You'll meet them again soon, I've arranged, albeit unorthodox, a package for you little love. It will explain everything in great detail of what you must do." The black dog transformed and Fleamont gasped as he recognized the Black family features, "Come love, we have to go. She's got a mission to attend to." He softly caressed his daughter's cheek, "You'll see us again soon love, and trust me when I say I cannot wait." He winked and the three young adults disappeared, the next thing Fleamont knew he was being pushed from his own daughter's mind until he sat at the table looking at her in wonder.

"Did you just…"

"She pushed you out?" Euphemia couldn't help but laugh, "I told you my love, she's strong"

"Don't you get it pa? I know what I have to do." She tapped her bag and smiled

"Have you received the package?"

"I don't get it until the future. She… I mean I come back to my original timeline and leave it for myself… I get a bit of a headache when I start to think about it." She shook herself a bit

"That's okay love, well… Shall we begin?"

"NOW?!" Euphemia shrieked and the both winced

"No time like the present mother." She said diplomatically then grabbed her mother's hand and rubbed it softly. "Mum, I come back. You'll see me again."

"Yes but when my love? I miss you getting your letter for Head Girl, I miss seeing you off the train for your last…"

"4 years."

Both parents had tears in their eyes as they looked at one another. 4 years without their daughter, 4 years without her laugh, her wit, her causing trouble with her twin… TWIN they had forgotten about James. How will he…

"I won't see you for 4 years?" The boy in question came into the kitchen

"I'm sorry." She said softly and they embraced. Not completely uncommon for them, but this was different. They hadn't embraced like this since the healers had placed them both in the bassinet after birth. Each of them seeking out each other.

"Your dreams… I get them too. You… You've talked to me."

Hermione nodded then embraced him again, "You must take care of them, all of them, I have to do this."

The young boy nodded and tighten his hold on his sister.

"Rem and Siri will understand. Tell them I love them" She whispered softly and James tightened his embrace further

"How do we do this love?" Euphemia asked

"I have the diagram here papa" Hermione handed her father a small book that explained everything they had to do to make the timeturner into a portkey.

"Have you…"

"Already started? Don't be mad…" Hermione took out her wand

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" Euphemia burst out staring at the timeturner

"I um… a gift?" The young girl stuttered

"It's unregistered, how?"

The young girl shrugged and waived her wand, lighting the trinket she had started, it was buzzing in her hand.

"Euphemia, you said scary smart?"

"That is my mother made over." She agreed

"What piece are we missing my lioness?"

"Mum's blood…"

Euphemia's eye widened but then she understood.

"To make sure you're placed with my relatives yes?"

The young girl nodded and handed her father the trinket

Euphemia waived her hand a drop of blood came from her palm and floated to the center dial of the turner.

"1994 papa" Hermione said softly

And he nodded, make the runes on the trinket glow with the indication of the date.

The four Potter's paused as they stared at one another. Then embraced heavily and sobbed against each other. 4 years. James would have graduated Hogwarts. 4 Years. Without their daughter.

Hermione softly disentangled herself from her family and grasped the trinket.

"I love you all." She said softly as a bright blue glow enveloped her and she was gone.

The three Potter's were left alone with their sorrow and the fell into a heap on the floor with sobs.

XXX

July 1, 1994

The blue light enveloped the room as the two adults had settled in the living room for their nightly tea.

They were caught off guard and the light grew brighter and brighter until they could see a figure in the middle.

The light died and the younger girl stood in their living room looking to them with a curious expression.

"Mr. & Mrs. Granger?" She asked quietly

The male stood slowly, nodding his head. He turned to the mantle to press a button under it and a small box dropped. He opened it and drew out a piece of rolled parchment.

"Hermione?" He asked nervously

The girl enthusiastically nodded her head and rushed to hug the older man

He let out a hearty laugh and his wife joined them in the embrace

"Welcome home cousin" he whispered

The younger girl giggled

"I suppose I should call you father for now?" She raised an eyebrow

"My they weren't kidding when they described you of your intelligence." He laughed again

"I believe we have a lot to discuss, shall I get another mug?"

The young girl nodded again, after the three were settled again she explained her mission and what role they were to play in it.

XXX

The next morning Hermione awoke and trotted into the kitchen to see her pseudo parents cooking breakfast. She observed them, they moved with a synchronicity that only those who've been together for a long time have. She smiled. They were similar to her parents.

"Oh good morning poppet" Dean Granger said kissing the top of her head. The three of them stayed up fairly late getting to know one another. They all in turn felt much more comfortable about the situation.

Even though the Granger's were muggles they were privy to the wizarding world via the package the future….past Hermione had left for them.

"Are you ready to dive into the package today little love?" Jean Granger asked plating Hermione some of the English breakfast she had made.

"I think that will be best. I have only a short time before school is in session."

"But how will we know if you'll be returning to Hogwarts? Will they send a letter?" Dean said

"That's correct, but I will need to be in contact with some of the professors prior to that to explain my situation."

The adults nodded, having a silent conversation with one another

"I have some things I need to get from the wizarding world…" Hermione said softly as she stuffed a bit of egg in her mouth to chew thoughtfully

"We can all go out after we've had breakfast. I have to say… I'm rather curious about this wizarding world" Dean said sipping his coffee

"Great! Um… Okay I'll just get a list together… Do you have a quill?"

Jean snickered and handed her a muggle pen and pad of paper

Hermione had to do a double take as to what she was handed

"I um.. how do you?"

"Oh? Do you not have pens?" Jean asked curiously

"Jeanie, she is from 20 years in the past…"

"Oh right um.. This is a pen, it's like a quill but, you don't need an inkwell and it's made from this stuff called plastic, not a feather." Jean showed Hermione to just write like normal and the ink was transferred to the paper.

"Brilliant!" She beamed, snatched the pen and began to write furiously

The two adults snickered at her actions and continued their breakfast.

XXX

The three arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and Hermione led them through the back to the brick wall. Just as Hermione stepped up to it the wall began to separate and Diagon Alley formed in front of them. Hermione smiled as she saw the familiar colors and chaos that was the wizarding world, her world.

"Come on!" She tugged her new family towards the chaos.

The three made it to the Magical Menageries and Hermione slowly checked things off her list.

Owl

Quills and Parchment

Wax and a seal – She found an H that was accompanied by a large dog.

A few books on time relativity and charms

And of course, a few new journals

"We need to stop by Gringotts so I can confirm my vault" Hermione stated marching off in the direction of the bank. The Grangers hurried quickly to follow her. They were starting to have people notice their presence and where it wasn't exactly unfriendly it also wasn't overwhelmingly warm either.

"Hermione dear… I think people are.."

"They will stare. You're muggles, you're not a witch or wizard. There for they know or perceive I am a muggeborn. Where some aren't too prejudice about it, others want them dead or worse..."

"What can be worst than death?" Dean asked

"You don't want to know." She stated carefully as they walked into the bank

"Wait here by the chairs and I'll be back in a moment."

The Grangers watched as the curly haired girl waltzed up to the goblins handing them a small trinket and a note. A few more goblins surrounded the one holding the note and item. They all nodded in agreement to each other the eyeing the small girl. They held out what looked to be a black stone the size of a piece of a paper. Hermione placed her hand on the stone and it glowed a soft blue.

"Are you satisfied?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow

"You speak like you are older than your body's age. Your mind is older." One goblin said curiously to her

"I had to grow up fast. For a singular reason." She nodded ending the conversation.

The goblins understood and the onlooking ones filed away and left the one to hand her the vault key.

"Thank you." Hermione said softly. And walked back to the Grangers

"All set, let's go home!"

XXX

 _Dumbledore,_

 _I'm afraid that this letter might be more sorrow than happiness. My name is Hermione Dorea-Jean Potter and I have come 20 years into the future to help you save the world as we know it. Enclosed I have a letter my future self (the past version of myself that you know) had written to you so that you may confirm my identity._

 _My body is only 14 years old though through the many memories I have shared with myself I have aged my mind a bit further. I do share her memories, the ones she's given me, or I have given myself._

 _My older self 21 years of age, has taught me all that I need to know about how to destroy HIM. I have the knowledge to share with you and the birds of prey._

 _Hope to hear from you soon._

 _HDJP_

XXX

Dumbledore brought the letter to Minerva and Severus. They all then devised a plan to acquire this Hermione as a student once again.

Severus was torn, he had known the girl. He had classes with the Potter. She was the nice one.

Minerva left to talk with Pomfrey about the girl's arrangement to make sure she was healthy from the time travel.

"Albus if I may have a word?"

"Ah yes, Severus of course, sit." Dumbledore handed the candy dish over to Snape, "Peppermint twist?"

"Oh um, yes thank you." Snape took the candy and it helped calm him a little.

"Albus, I… How is this going to work? She knows me. She'll be looking for Lupin and Black. And when they see her?"

"We will bring her in and talk with her. Explain what has happened since her disappearance. Remember. She is here to gather the information to take it back and fix everything."

"Will they allow this?" Snape asked curiously, meaning the Unspeakables that deal with time.

"I have a written agreement that she is to uphold her end of the deal. Where her godson is the cursed child, she is the curse breaker."

"But what if.."

"No Severus, you will speak with her. You will explain everything. And Remus has been found, he is coming here to be a part of the staff." Albus took a sip of his tea then spun a peppermint twist in it. "Yes it will be awkward, yes it will be hard for you. But it is still fresh for her. She has just seen everyone, she had just left from Hogwarts from her third year. You will help her adjust, you will help her change the past so that our future isn't how it is now."

Albus finished his tea and stood, he turned to Fawkes and left the office to his chambers. Snape took that as his cue to leave. He looked down and saw parchment and a spare piece with an address on it. Undoubtedly her address.. Oddly enough it was fairly close to him.

"I suppose I could pay her a visit." He grumbled and jotted down a quick note to send with her waiting owl

XXXX

Another Chapter down! What do you think so far? I will let you know ahead of time, I will be flitting through the years rather fast, just to get to the good stuff. If you don't appreciate that, I apologize. Onwards!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, that gift belongs to JK. I merely have thoughts in my head that make it to words on a page. I hope you enjoy. If not, I am sorry. I also would like to add that yes I am aware that all the Azkaban stuff happened in 3rd year and Hermione would be arriving during their 4th year. But just go along with it. I like her just a bit older.

The Curse Breaker

Chapter 3

Background: Hermione is thrown from her world into a world she's unsure of. Flashes of memories that she once had, people that are long gone now. Can she go back and fix it? Can she make it so it will never be dark?

 _XXXXXX_

 _I will be stopping by momentarily. I expect you to be ready._

 _SS_

Hermione grinned at the scrawl she recognized.

"Severus." She whispered and grinned to herself

"Hermione? Did you receive a letter?" Jean came into the room with two mugs of tea

"Yes, I will have a fri… a professor at Hogwarts will be coming by for a visit."

"Oh wonderful, I'll heat up some more water." Jean said going back into the kitchen

Hermione had sat on the couch when there was a small quick knock at the door

Hermione crossed the room and opened the door to see a taller dark haired, dark cloak wizard. She hardly recognized him from the boy she knew. He was at least two feet taller, much more broad and he looked so tired.

Snape stood at the door in shock to see her. The exact same as he saw her 20 years ago.

"Sev." Hermione grinned and opened the door wider to let him inside. Snape strode inside and instantly sat at the couch. He looked up to see Hermione standing in front of him. She had a look of concern, confusion and yet he could still see the spark of fire within the depths of her eyes.

Hermione looked at the older man, she took in his appearance. Black hair laid unceremoniously against his head and around his face, black robes and cloak covering his body. Layers and layers of black.

Her eyes finally snapped to his, and Hermione had to find her courage to hold his stare. Black eyes. His irises were so dark, his pupils so blown in fear and trepidation.

"Sev." Hermione whispered, almost choked on her own words.

"Sit Hermione, we have a lot to discuss."

Jean reentered the room with another cup of tea and noticed the severity of the scene in front of her.

"Hermione dear?" She questioned, "Here is another cup of tea for your friend. I'll just be outside in the garden." Hermione nodded in thanks, Severus mirrored her movements and began to fix his tea to his liking.

They both gulped down half their tea before they sat again in silence.

Severus turned to Hermione and she looked up at him. He had to remind himself of Dumbledore's words

 _It is still fresh for her. She has just seen everyone, she had just left from Hogwarts from her third year._

Snape took a breath and reached for Hermione's small hands. A gesture that they often did as children, but him being 20 years older… He killed the thought before it took root and continued his track. He held both her hands in his and began the story of everything that has happened since.

XXX

Hermione had tears in here eyes as Snape finished regaling his story. She finished her tea with shaking hands before she spoke.

"Remus?" She asked warily

"He's been MIA since Harry was given to Lily's sister. But he will be at Hogwarts this year."

Hermione snorted angerly, "Oh I remember 'Petunia'" she said in a mocking voice, "Shrew." Hermione missed the last part of the sentence in her outburst.

Snape couldn't help but snicker at her, he remembers them meeting for the first time and it was one of the best days of his life. But that was a story for another day. Hermione was thoughtful for a moment.

"Can I see him?" She asked softly, Severus choked on his tea slightly shocked at her question

"Oh um, I don't know, I don't think…"

"Right… Muggles, time travel. Probably not the best idea." Hermione quickly flitted to the next thought and she took a ragged breath in.

"And Sirius?"

"Azkaban." Snape said softly taking her hands again

"No." She gasped, she knew it wasn't right. Why would he… He would never.

"I know we never got along with one another…" He began

"HA!" She barked through her tears

"But I've always had a feeling that he was wrongfully…" Snape instantly stopped his train of thought. How did she always manage to get the truth from him? Words that he never wanted to say, thoughts he never shared with anyone, never voiced aloud.

"This is what I'm meant to do." Hermione said sobering quickly

"I do believe you are correct." He said

"What else? Has he returned? Are his followers getting antsy? Has anyone contacted you about it?" Hermione's mind firing a million thoughts a second

"To answer your many incessant questions, yes there are whispers of a return. No, no one has contacted me about it and yes the followers are getting restless."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully and continued to think. She stopped thinking abruptly and Severus noticed.

"Would I um…" She started quietly, "could I, I mean would I be able to see Sirius?" She whispered the last part, it was almost inaudible.

Severus closed his eyes. Willing his emotions to die, to stay buried below the surface. But when he opened his eyes, they locked with the large orbs of Hermione Potter, her large irises the color of firewhiskey and her pupils dilated with concern. Severus let out a breath he hasn't aware he was holding and nodded curtly once.

Of course there was a way to visit those in Azkaban, it would take some bribery and hoop jumping, but he would be able to get her in.

Hermione leaped into the older man's lap embracing him.

"Thank you" She whispered

Snape tightened the embrace then stood and walked to the door

"I will be in touch after I make the arrangements." He said grabbing the door handle, "Dumbledore will be along in a few days to deliver your Hogwarts letter… Again." He smiled, Hermione returned the grin and stood to hug him once more.

"Thank you Sev. I'm so glad that at least I have you." She whispered

Severus left in a flourish of cloaks and robes through the door.

Hermione walked outside into the garden to speak with Jean and Dean about all that has happened between then and now. And to inform them on what is to come.

XXX

Hermione continued to gather things needed for her return back to her time, although that was a way away she liked to have everything prepared beforehand.

In Scotland at Hogwarts Severus, Minerva, Pomfrey and Dumbledore began preparations to acquire their newest student and what repercussions they needed to take. She needed a backstory.

"You said she wants to see Black?" McGonagall asked curiously

"She said she had to see him for herself." Severus lied

"I think I will be able to arrange something Severus, ladies if you will excuse us." Albus said showing the ladies out.

Severus sat in front of the desk and Albus sat in the chair next to him rather than in his normal seat.

"She took it well I presume?" He asked taking a licorice off the desk

"Better than anyone else would have in her situation." He stated, staring blankly ahead of him

"I will be able to get her into Azkaban, but we must regale her backstory before then."

Severus nodded and the two men sat in silence, both thinking. Trying to rack their brains for some sort of connection or dots to connect to Hermione.

"Muggleborn." Severus said

"Yes she has been placed with her mother's side of the family it looks like."

"She could be transferred, from Beaubaxton's for her safety?" Severus questioned

"That might work." Albus stood and wrote some parchment and sent it away with Fawkes

"Yes, that will do. She's transferred from France for her safety. Her family was moved to England."

Severus nodded and walked out to begin the paperwork for Hermione who would now go by Granger.

XXX

August 3, 1994

Severus arrived at the Granger residence and knocked, Hermione met him at the door. She had her beaded bag and brought a cloak just as Severus recommended.

"Ready?" He asked

"As I'll ever be." She stated and walked out of the house, Severus followed and lead her to an alley where he could apparate them.

The pair arrived at the dock before the vast dark and cold lake that surrounded the prison.

"State your business." The guard stated to them

Severus handed him the pieces of parchment that requested entrance for the two of them, and a viewing with one prisoner. Sirius Black.

The guard laughed as he threw the papers back at Severus and spat, "Black ain't here! He escaped!" The guard continued to laugh as he closed the window and went back to whatever he was doing before

Hermione's eyes snapped up to Severus and she looked so worried.

"Sev?" She asked almost on the verge of tears, he grabbed her and pulled him into his embrace and apparated them to Hogsmeade. He then took them to Honeydukes and took the secret passage back to Hogwarts.

"How did you know about that!" Hermione shrieked at him

"SHhhhh! You'll draw attention, now head straight to Dumbledore's office, I assume you still remember where it is?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded curtly

"Good. I will meet you there, I have to get someone."

XXX

Hermione sat in Dumbledore's office and begin to take in her surroundings. It hadn't been long since she was in this office yet it looked vastly different. More books, more trinkets, more dust she noticed.

Hermione stood and took notice of the books. Charms, Ancient Runes, Alchemy, Transfiguration, Prophecy, normal professor like tomes lined the shelves. Except she noticed one book that stood out to her.

She gasped as she felt the magic. The same magic she felt many years ago. Her hand hovered over the spine and the book vibrated in its place on the shelf. It flew into Hermione's hand. She quickly opened her beaded bag, dropped the book inside and just as she sat down Dumbledore, Severus, Minerva and someone else entered the office.

Hermione smiled at Professor McGonagall, she was her favorite teacher then her breath caught as she noticed the fourth figure in the room.

"Remus…" Hermione whispered

But there wasn't time for then to reconnect at the moment, there were more pressing matters.

"Later." He mouthed to her and nodded towards Severus then grinned

Hermione giggled as she noticed the annoyed and stern face of Severus.

"Are we ready?" He drawled

"Severus, please." She admonished him

"Yes, please Severus, why have you called us here?"

"Black has escaped Azkaban." He stated simply, the saying 'you could hear a pin drop' had nothing on the tension and silence in the room after that statement

"How." Rasped Remus

"Unknown to the guards, the Aurors and the Dementors are on edge even more so than usual." Severus stated and looked to Dumbledore to add anything he might have learned

"It seems as if Sirius had disappeared from his cell… Another prisoner tried to inform the guards of a soft blue glow that came from his cell, but they called him crazy and blamed it on the moon." Dumbledore gave Hermione a knowing look

Hermione tightened her mouth together to make sure absolutely no sound could escape should she try to make any.

"The moon has been waning, it wouldn't have been very bright..." Remus muttered mostly to himself but the others in the room agreed with his statement, silently understanding why he would know such a thing.

"Where would he go?" Hermione asked thoughtfully, all of the adults seemed to look to one another in silent agreement again

"I believe he would try to find Harry…" Remus said crossing to sit next to Hermione

The tension in the room grew again and the others began to understand the meeting was coming to a close

"I will double check the school's wards, make sure there isn't a way for him to enter." Severus said leaving

"I'll contact the Weasley's, let them know to keep watch on Harry…" McGonagall said following

"I think it's time I spoke with the Minister…" Dumbledore said taking his leave as well.

The two left in the room sat facing one another just staring.

"You're the same…" Remus whispered

"I've only just left…" She countered

"Yes but for me love, it's been 20 years since I've seen you…" He said taking her hand

"Remus…" She started with tears threating her eyes, "What happened?"

"In a way… It doesn't matter… Because you're going to change everything." He said smiling slightly

"But you… Sirius… James…." She choked

"You'll see them, us… again. Soon." He said taking her head into his hands, fingering her curls

"4 years…" Hermione said softly

"It will be over before you blink." Remus said having her look into his eyes

Remus had to take a deep breath as he looked once more into those glorious eyes he'd known to love as a child, as a teen.

 _Mate. Mate. Mate._ Moony chanted in the back of his mind, Remus reasoned with the beast, _Yes she is, but not here, not now. She will return to us, and change everything._ Moony agreed but stated again, _We will protect and comfort her while she is here. Nothing more._ Remus agreed and took Hermione's hands

"I promised you that I would be there for you and Sirius, I've failed him but I refuse to fail you."

"We can save him Remus. We will find him." She said simply and leaned her forehead to his.

He breathed in her scent and he was instantly calm, memories flooded his mind. He fought them back and kissed her forehead softly. He stood and raised his elbow for her to take.

"Well I think I should get you home, yes?"

Hermione nodded yawning a bit

XXX

Months had flown by and Hermione was fully integrated at Hogwarts. She quickly befriended her nephew and his best friend Ronald Weasley. Gryffindor tower hadn't changed and neither had any of the classrooms. The only difference was a few of the teachers for the classes. And instead of attending Defense Against the Dark Arts with Sirius, James and Remus… She was learning the Dark Arts and how to defend them from her best friend and soulmate Remus J. Lupin.

XXX

"Hermione!" Ron whined

"Absolutely not!" She stomped her foot, refusing to cave into the redheads whims

"But I…"

She glared at him just as Professor Lupin came around the table

"I wouldn't mess with her when she gives that look Ron." Remus snickered staring at his tiny witch

"Yeah I think Professor Lupin is right Ron." Harry added in agreement

"How would he know anything?" Ron grumbled and the trio looked up at their professor curiously

"Yes Professor," Hermione over enunciated his title, "How would you know?" She grinned, Merlin how he missed seeing that grin.

"I knew a witch once, in school. She was brilliant, scary and my best friend." He looked at the boys, "When she gave one of us that look, we all knew to shut up and let alone." He grinned

"See." Harry said at Ron who hrumped and turned to attempt his DADA paper own his own.

Hermione snickered and continued reading, she noticed a small bit of ripped parchment laying in between her pages. She snapped her head up quickly to look at Remus. He smiled boyishly then cleared his throat and spoke in his professor tone.

"Miss Granger, if you could stay after class, I have that book you had asked for last class." He stated and walked back towards his desk, catching her eyes as he brought his book up to continue reading. Before his eyes disappeared, he shot her a wink.

XXX

The students filed out as Hermione slowly put away her belongings staying after just as her teacher had asked.

The last student left and Remus raised his wand, waiving it a few times. Hermione noticed the door had closed, it was likely locked and the room silenced. She noticed he also cast a revealing charm, just incase anyone had stayed in the room hiding. No one was revealed and Hermione felt her hairs stand on end as Remus stared at her.

"Is something wrong? She questioned and he shook his head. Remus leaned against his desk looking like any school girl's dream. Shaggy sandy blonde hair, tweed vest and fitted button up shirt. He had this look in his eyes… Eyes. She noticed they were dancing between his forest green and the honeygold she had known to be Moony.

Remus sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms. Hermione came up to him and grabbed his wrists to stop him. Wrong move.

Moony felt his mate grab him and he smelt how wonderful she was. It had been years since he smelt either of his mates.

"Moony?" She said softly

Remus looked up to her and bore into her eyes

"I'm okay." She said softly again pulling his hands down to touch her cheeks

"It's too close…" Remus said fighting control, Hermione shook her head

"Let me speak to him," She said leaning into his hands as he tried to pull them away

Remus shook his head then he heard Hermione clear her throat

He looked up and saw the same look he had warned Ron about. Only this time it was directed at him.

He nodded and allowed Moony to come to the front of his mind. Honey-gold eyes over came the forest green hue and a small purr could be heard coming from his chest

Moony had his mate's face incased in his hands, he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. It was 2 days until the full moon and with his mate so close all these moons, Moony was tired of her not being with him.

"It's not time for us" Hermione said softly, turning to show her neck in submission

"I am your mate, but not here. Not this timeline." She said softly again

"How long must I wait." Moony's voice was gruff and harsh

"Just 3 more years." With the year almost gone, Hermione hadn't even noticed it had almost been a years since she had arrived.

Moony nodded pulling Hermione into himself. Hermione sagged in relief. He smelt like home. She was so content. But she remembered where there were. What time era they were in. She pushed back against him.

"Can you wait Moony?" She asked sweetly kissing his palm, Moony breathed in her scent, her innocence.

He nodded solemnly understanding that he would once again have his mates. He would never remember the sorrowful year's he's had without them.

Remus's eyes returned to the beautiful forest green Hermione loved and she stepped out of his embrace.

"Are you better?" She asked

"I believe so. Thank you, you've always known how to calm him."

"I'm made for you, of course I know how to take care of you."

They stood in silence looking at one another, taking in each other's company.

"Remus?" Hermione asked and when he looked up he noticed how embarrassed and flushed she looked. He noticed she was looking at her fingernails as she fiddled with her cuticles.

"Yes?" He asked with a bit of humor.

"Do you think um…" And she mumbled the rest rather fast

"I'm sorry?" He asked

"thaticouldkissyou" Hermione said a bit more clear but just as soft.

Remus sucked in a breath and was about to shoot the idea down when he saw the fear of rejection etched on her face. He could not deny his mate anything. Remus stood stock still as Hermione understood. She would have to go to him.

Hermione thought back to her third year, she and Remus and Sirius had discovered their connection and they had shared kisses that year. They all fell for one another fairly easily and hard. Although they were young, their souls had longed for one another.

Hermione gathered her courage. Yes, she was 15 having just had a birthday. Yes Remus, this Remus was 20 years older than her. Yes, he was her professor in this scenario. But and it was a big but. She was his soulmate and they would always find one another.

Hermione grabbed the side of Remus's face with her hand as she brought her lips to his. Just like their very first kiss there was a small spark between the two as they pressed into one another. It wasn't anything other than a firm, yet pliable kiss.

It was over just as quickly as it began and the two were once again faced with one another.

Hermione smoothed her robe and stepped to grab her bag and the book Remus had gotten for her.

"Thank you, Remus." She said sweetly as she exited the room with a slightly sway of her hips.

Remus shook his head. He began to pick up his office when an owl flew through dropped a package and flew away.

Remus opened the letter and began to shake. He shook the more he read and he noticed the letter was stained with not only his tears but those of who wrote it.

 _I told you he was innocent. You made us abandon him_ Moony snarled

Remus shook his head and then a small laugh escaped.

His mates… It seems Hermione hadn't been very forthcoming during her visit.

She and Harry had not only found Sirius, Remus had been there for that. Remus had also almost killed Harry. Moony knew of his mate, he would've never harmed her. Severus had filled him in on the night's events but what was lacking from that account was… Where had Sirius gone?

The letter that had just arrived told him of that information. Harry and Hermione had used a timeturner to go back and save him. To save her mate, their mate. Sirius was innocent. Peter Pettigrew was to blame. But now Hermione knew that.

Remus quickly penned a note back and sent it with an exotic bird that was waiting in the window.

At least he would have Sirius during the summer moons.

XXX

The events of the end of fourth year were… taxing. Remus's condition was found out and well. He left. Hermione was alone, again. Remus had informed Hermione before he left where he would be. When she asked if he would be okay on his own, he stated that Snuffles and Beaky would be great company. Hermione was thrilled.

One year down. 3 More to go.

XXXXXXXX

AH! Okay, so like I said, I'm going to be going through the years rather fast! Here we go!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, that gift belongs to JK. I merely have thoughts in my head that make it to words on a page. I hope you enjoy. If not, I am sorry. I also would like to add, again, that yes I am aware that all the Azkaban stuff happened in 3rd year and Hermione would be arriving during their 4th year. But just go along with it. I like her just a bit older.

The Curse Breaker

Chapter 4

Background: Hermione is thrown from her world into a world she's unsure of. Flashes of memories that she once had, people that are long gone now. Can she go back and fix it? Can she make it so it will never be dark?

XXX

June 18, 1996

Gone. He was gone. They had just freed him and now?

Hermione's grief was so strong, Harry and Ron didn't understand it. But Hermione couldn't explain it.

"Oh well you see, technically I am your aunt, and Sirius? Yeah he was one of my two, yes two soulmates. And I'm supposed to return to my time in 2 years to prepare to defeat this idiot who thinks purebloods and wizards should rule… and he's a half blood!"

Yeah, that would go over well.

"Hermione?" Remus came into the kitchen to find the girl no longer just a girl but she had began to grow into a woman. Using that timeturner in her fourth year she had technically aged a year. She was 17 rather than 16.

Hermione turned around to see a disheveled Remus with bloodshot eyes and a bottle of firewhiskey in hand.

He stumbled over to her and grabbed onto her to steady himself. But the drunken werewolf became too aware of how close he was to the now legal witch. And how they both longed for their mate.

"Remus…" She whispered darting her eyes around the room. She quickly grabbed onto him and apparated them to her room. She silenced, locked and warded the door so that no one could come in.

She placed him on the bed and began to undress him to get him more comfortable.

Only the werewolf used her help to his advantage. Not only had he been undressed but with a snap of his fingers, so had she. A bit more so than he.

Hermione gasped and stared sternly at the man. He couldn't help the boyish grin that splattered his face. Hermione couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as he tugged her up to him.

"I've longed for you my mate." He stated softly, caressing her face

"I've been wondering something Remus." Hermione asked snuggling into him further, enjoying the way his hands caressed her as if he'd done it a thousand times before

"Yes love?"

"Do you remember me coming back?"

It was a simple question that required a more complicated answer

"Yes and no." Remus started, his hands never ceasing.

"I have two sets of memories. What I've lived through and these new ones." He said inhaling the scent at the top of her head

"When I think back on times I've lived through, I really have to think about it because… I'm not sure if I've actually lived through them or not."

Remus's hands began to dip just under the waistband of her underwear, flirting with the dangerous line. Both physically and metaphysically.

"I think I remember you returning," he started then stared down into her eyes. Hermione had to bite back a gasped, his pupils were so blown with love and lust, "I also have these memories of us, the three of us… Welcoming you home." His voice dropped to husky tone. Hermione's eyes flickered to his lips and back up

"Show me." She whispered softly and Remus nodded allowing her to entered his mind, just as her father had taught her.

Hermione entered Remus's mind, it was full of so many emotions. Pain, Guilt, Love, Lust, Friendship, Sorrow, Hurt. The list went on. Finally Hermione found a strand to follow. She followed the memory and she found herself seeing herself through Remus' eyes. It looks like a few days or weeks after her return. They were lying on his bed at Grimmauld. Sirius was striding to the bathroom naked as the day he was born. Remus was caressing Hermione's bare back and backside, down to her thighs. Dipping between her parted legs. Hermione watched Remus pleasure her, the future her and she felt the heat in her cheeks and the pooling between her legs. The memory flicked forward until she was watching herself, Remus and Sirius in the throws of making love. Not just having sex, but the soft glow of magic that was settling around them. Hermione slowly pulled herself out of the memory and back to see Remus before her. Practically panting. The drunken werewolf watched the memories with her, he felt what she felt and more importantly he smelt what happened to her while she watched.

"Mate." He growled and Hermione's body quivered, begging for something to quell this ache.

Hermione took a deep breath and as she exhaled she found her courage and climbed onto Remus' lap. Straddling her mate. She had never done this before. But she watched herself and felt what he felt. She knew she could, she should do this.

"Hermione…" Remus said warningly

"I need you Remus. You are my mate." She kissed his lips gently, "I love you." She said definitively

Remus's eyes snapped open, one green, one gold. As both voices spoke, "I love you as well my mate."

Then Remus acted quickly flipping them over shedding his boxers at the same time. He began to kiss her furiously. Hands went everywhere. Four hands found clothes and skin, pulling and scratching and tearing the offending garments off.

Remus began to kiss down his mates' body, kissing his path to her most sensitive area. One long swipe of his tongue through he fold had Hermione keening with need. Remus didn't stop, he slipped a finger in and felt her walls flutter around him. He continued his ministrations until he felt a wave gush forward past his finger and along his tongue. Which he eagerly lapped up. She was ambrosia, ammortenia made just for him and Sirius. He looked up to find her pupils incasing her entire eye as she looked thoroughly relaxed and loved.

"Rem…" She whimpered reaching out for him, Remus climbed up her body, positioning himself between her hot wet centered and as he began to kiss her he slid into her.

Home.

Utter and complete peace is what he felt being in his mate for the first time… either ever or in 20 years.

He gave her time to adjust to him, but when he felt her buck her hips up. He knew she was ready. He looked into her eyes and kissed her passionately again.

"I love you" he said clearly.

"Don't hold back…" She whispered, "Moony."

A growl left his throat as he pulled back and slammed into her. She knew it was her first time, but she also knew what this was about. This was about the grief of their mate. Moony needed to feel his other mate alive and well beneath him. So she let him take control. And if Hermione was honest with herself, it was glorious when she let the beast take over.

Two sweaty bodies grunting, moaning and screaming as Moony pistoned in and out of his mate. He grew tired of the position they were in, flipping his mate to her knees. They both groaned as he entered her from behind and he gave her time again to adjust before he began his assault once more.

Hermione was so close she could feel it, and as if he heard her thoughts, Remus' fingers came to her clit to rub furiously along with his pounding. He needed her to completion. He needed to mark her.

 _WAIT WHAT?!_ Remus thought to himself, Moony didn't stop though. Moony took control while the human sat and watch the werewolf take over, fucking Hermione.

"Remus…" Hermione moaned, "I'm so close…"

 _See human, we can do this. We have to. She was marked in our past. You know this._

Remus came to again and continued to pump into his witch

"I know Remus, I know you need to mark me. It's okay." She panted as he continued

"Are you sure?" Remus grunted

"YES!" She screamed as he began rubbing her clit again

She was just on the verge of the orgasm when she felt his tongue on the junction of her hip.

She took note to look that up later, why the hip?

But her thoughts were stolen from her as her orgasm ripped through her and she felt Remus's teeth embed into her.

Remus pumped once, twice, three more times and he fell onto her. He began to move away from her when he felt his cock swell and begin to knot.

"SHIT!" He screamed and grabbed his wand to say a contraceptive spell before his seed could reach anything.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle as he sagged against her after he said the spell with relief.

"I've never… I didn't know I was going to…"

"Knot? Yeah I know…" She said sheepishly

"I don't remember knotting before? In my memories…"

"Well technically I'm in heat I suppose…" She said moving the hair away from his eye

"You're ovulating?"

"I suppose so. Moony I guess knew more than we did.." She giggled again

"I'm so sorry." Remus sighed

"Don't be, it just means you'll be ready to go fairly soon…" Hermione said wiggling against him, feeling him grow slightly inside her

"Oh Hermione I think you overestimate my recovery…" Remus groaned as he felt the witch grind herself against him as his cock grew once again inside her.

"Oh my love…" He whispered against her neck as his fingered lightly caressed the bite mark

Hermione cried out as an instant orgasm shot through her. Remus groaned as he felt her squeeze his cock and he was ready.

"Well that's new…." She said curiously

"Hush love, you will get no rest tonight or tomorrow."

And true to his word they did not rest one bit that night. When morning came Remus informed everyone that Hermione seemed to have food poisoning and he was going to be tending to her. No one battled an eyelash at the situation, thinking Remus was a big brother or perhaps a father figure caring for Hermione. Only Severus knew and he wouldn't ruin his best friend's mating time, not stepping in that again.

Wait again? Severus had also began to remember two set of pasts.

He looked quizzically up at Dumbledore who nodded towards the library.

"I've found out what Tom had done to himself to insure his immortality."

"And that is?" Severus asked quickly

"Horcruxes."

XXX

January 16, 1998

"Dumbledore? I just UGH! It's not staying attached!" Hermione shrieked and pulled at her unruly hair. Yes the older she got the more absolutely unruly her hair became.

"Patience child." Dumbledore's portrait hung in the Headmaster's office and Hermione has snuck back into Hogwarts to ask his advice

"Time has run out Albus. He knows. He knows that we are hunting something, to kill him." Hermione sighed grabbing more books for her beaded bag.

"The ring has been destroyed, I saw to that." Dumbledore spoke

"Harry destroyed the diary second year, that's two" Hermione nodded riffling through papers and books

"I assume you have the locket?" Dumbledore asked again, Hermione nodded

"Locket, Cup and we think there is another item from the Hogwarts fouders, something of Ravenclaw."

Dumbledore nodded, stood in his portrait and walked to the back of the painting. When he returned he had a book, a book that Hermione thought to've had in her beaded bag for years…

"How did you?" Hermione asked curiously then stopped herself, Dumbledore looked at her knowingly

"I may have procured a copy, it seems that mine had disappeared some time ago…"

Hermione had the grace to blush slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay dear, it is your family's, so it should go to you."

Hermione nodded and carried on pulling out pieces of parchment and books trying to figure out how else to destroy the Horcruxes. And how else to finish her time turner, her ticket home.

"Perhaps a visit to Ravenclaw tower will be of service…" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye and closed his eyes as if he were asleep

Hermione huffed a bit then thought about the information. Okay, she thought, why not?

XXXXX

Okay sorry to stop it there! But this is getting gooooood! I'm excting myself with it! I'm deff writing a bunch! I'm loving this plto twist I mean... Ooops ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, that gift belongs to JK. I merely have thoughts in my head that make it to words on a page. I hope you enjoy. If not, I am sorry. I also would like to add that yes I am aware that all the Azkaban stuff happened in 3rd year and Hermione would be arriving during their 4th year. But just go along with it. I like her just a bit older.

The Curse Breaker

Chapter 5

Background: Hermione is thrown from her world into a world she's unsure of. Flashes of memories that she once had, people that are long gone now. Can she go back and fix it? Can she make it so it will never be dark?

XXXX

Hermione took a secret passage away and made it up to the landing outside Ravenclaw Tower, she felt a chill cover her and her hairs on her neck stood.

"Hello?" She called out

"What you seek isn't here." A woman called out

Hermione turned and saw the Grey Lady of Ravenclaw Tower, Helena Ravenclaw. But what shocked her the most was her surprising resemblance to the woman. Both women, ghost and witch, stared at one another neither knowing what to say first.

"I wish to destroy it." Hermione spoke with conviction

The Grey Lady went to speak, then closed her mouth. She looked at Hermione, determined to read a lie or that she was going to trick her.

"You're not from this time." She finally said, Hermione nodded. "You wish to find them and do what?"

"To be honest… I haven't made it that far yet." Hermione snorted to herself and slid to the floor staring at her hands

The Grey Lady floated in front of her with her arms crossed in front of her.

"You came this far to give up now?" She questioned

"I came this far… So far away from where I'm supposed to be, so far away from who I am supposed to be with." Hermione had to stop herself from speaking further, it was just upsetting.

"Your family?"

"My soulmates." She whispered

The Grey Lady hummed in approval and floated away only to come back with book floating with her. And again, Hermione had to do a double take, that book was in her bag, in Dumbledore's painting and here?

"Don't look at me like that child, the book is as it was still in your possession." She hummed again and the book flittered open, flipping to a certain page where a tree sprung up. The same tree she saw her parents looking at when she was young.

"You are my ancestor" Hermione announced the elephant in the room finally

"Yes, though if I was alive I'd more likely be your twin." She said laughing a little

"I had one of those. And at the moment he is dead." Hermione said sobering up quickly

"Helena, I think I know what I need to do." Hermione said staring at the tree as if it were to burst into flames at any moment.

"You'll find it in the place all things end up when people forget them. If you have to ask, you will never know. And if you know, you need only ask…" And she vanished

Hermione stood quickly and sprinted towards the 7th floor, to fins the tapestry that hid the room she needed.

XXX

Hermione stood in Grimmauld's library in front of the fire. In her hands she held the objects she needed, minus one of course. She wasn't able to access the Lestrange Vaults, but once she returned home. She would be able to.

"Hermione?" Remus came into the room softly padding behind her. He placed a heavy hand on her shoulder and she shuddered.

"I've got them Rem." She whispered, mostly to herself but she knew he would hear her.

"So that means?"

She turned to him, to look him in the eyes

"I'm heading home…" She said softly, then a smile broke her face

"Will I rem…?" He stopped

"No I don't think so…" She said grabbing his face.

"But your.. our?" His eyes wide with fear and sadness.

"I will always remember it… And we will have our first together… All three of us" she stated kissing him softly

"When will you go?" Remus said embracing her

"I am preparing the turner tonight. It's similar to a portkey so it will be on a timer and go off when it's run out."

Remus nodded, pulling her closer to him. A soft cough at the door had the pair turning quickly to see the intruder.

Severus Snape walked into the library closing the door behind him.

"What were you two to do if I were Molly?" He smirked, thoroughly enjoying their discomfort

"Sev, be nice." Hermione said removing herself from Remus to hug Severus.

As he stiffed Remus couldn't help but laugh, a pointed look from Hermione had him to stop

"When do you leave?" Severus asked softer than Remus had ever heard him speak

"Well let me start the process and see, hmmm?" Hermione waived her wand creating the trinket to whirl and buzz with excitement. Then there was a soft glow that emitted, they read the time on it.

"14 hours." Hermione sighed as she crossed back to the table at the held the horcruxes. Pieces of Tom Riddle's soul that she would bring back to destroy.

"Hermione, I do have a perplexing question" Severus said taking a seat next to her, she merely raised her head in acknowledgment

"If you return with those horcruxes, what of those in the past? What will happen to them?"

Hermione stopped and thought about it for a second, she deflated into the chair next to Severus

"I hadn't… Merlin I'm bloody daft aren't I?"

"Well okay let's think of it this way, you know where they all were yes?" Remus asked sitting on the arm of her chair

"Yes, but…. Oh no… Reggie…" She whispered

"What do you mean?" Severus snapped harshly

"I'll be too… wait… If it's January now.. Will it be January when I return?" She asked hope filling her eyes

"Was it the same month you left and arrived?"

"Down to the minute…" She said smiling

"Then there's your answer…." Severus drawled

"Oh Sev… I hope you're right…"

"Okay right. I have 14 hours to send my younger self a message… and then… Right okay. Severus?" She asked the grumpy man, "I need you to brew me a stasis potion."

"Can't you just cask the charm?" The man raised his eyebrow in challenge

"The charm will wear over the trip back home. I have an idea…"

XXX

10 hours later

"Hermione love, it's time to wake." Remus said softly shaking the small witch

"Hmm Remus?" He couldn't help but smile to know it was his name she said first.

"Severus said the potion if ready, you can submerge the objects"

Hermione shook the sleep from her and smiled gratefully at the two men. She took out the horcruxes and cast carious charms and spells that neither of the men were familiar with. Then she submerged each horcrux one by one. As she took them out each one started to glow and vibrate slightly. Hermione looked at the men with a wide smile, they both gave half hearted confused ones back at her.

"There. That should do it." She said grinning and wiping her hands as if to be done with the process.

"But… What did you do?" Remus asked curiously, but saw a gleam in Hermione's eye then shook his head, "On second thought, never mind, I don't really care as long as this will be over as soon as you're home."

"As much as I would love to agree with the werewolf, I would like to know what you've used my potion for?" Severus said gruffly

Hermione sighed and continued to pack her beaded bag.

"I cast a few detection charms on the horcruxes, copying charms and tracking. There is also a beacon set on them, that's what I needed the stasis potion for, it will help keep the beacon over the trip. I have turned the horcruxes,"

"Into magnets, you're brilliant Hermione!" Remus shouted scooping up the witch, he was nuzzling her neck just as Molly Weasley stomped into the room to see what the fuss was about

"Remus! Put her down!" Molly shouted, she grabbed Hermione and checked her over to see if she was okay. As she was staring at the girl she had a small flashback to a girl that looked similar to her in Diagon Alley chasing her twin brother…

"No." She whispered backing away from Hermione as if she saw a ghost, but in her case… She did.

"Molly?" Remus asked nervously

"Is she? Are you?" Molly asked shakily

"Hermione Dorea-Jean Potter, yes." Molly's eyes burst with tears as she hugged the young girl tighter than before.

"So it's true" She whispered to the girl

"I'll be returning in about 3 hours…" Molly stepped back and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Remus came up behind Hermione inhaling her scent and pulling her close to him. Moony understood what was happening and wasn't too keen on losing his other mate…

"Remus!" Molly try to admonish him only Severus stepped in

"There's no use, you know how separable they were, those three were. Let them be, they don't have much time." Severus said softly nodding at the couple and pulling Molly with him

"Severus you can't be serious! He's 20 years her senior!" Molly shrieked swatting his hands off of her only for him to grab her again pulling her out of the room, he waived his hand and locked the two occupants inside.

"I suppose to should thank him…" Remus said kissing Hermione's hair

"You won't need to, I'll be gone soon and this…" Hermione's words caught in her throat thinking about her memories… They would only be her memories. Remus wouldn't remember anything

"Hermione…" He said softly kissing her tears away

"Maybe you can.. Help?" She asked softly

"I can and will do whatever you wish for me to" He said removing his waistcoat and shirt.

Hermione watched selfishly as he slowly undressed himself then she watched as he slowly started to undress her and she gasped as she found herself naked with him.

"Hermione, I'm going to make love to you one last time. Then I will take away all of our times from you. You will go back in time without our times. Without the pain of knowing I have no idea what we've done." Remus stated sweetly as he kissed her, ending all future arguing.

XXX

The couple laid on the floor in a mess of papers, pillows and blankets. They both got up and started to dress and fix the room back to normal in complete silence knowing what was coming next.

The timeturner began to glow in a countdown. 8 minutes it read.

Hermione stood in front of Remus and he kissed her once again, as if almost for the last time.

"Obliviate…" He whispered and took away all the memories they shared together during her visit to the future. Any intimate moment they shared. All other memories stayed intact.

He looked back at the witch in his arms as her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh Remus! I'm sorry I must have dozed off, I only have… 3 minutes!? Oh!" Hermione said nervously as she flittered about grabbing her bag and making sure she had everything she needed

"Are you ready?" He asked sweetly moving a curl behind her ear

"To return to you? How could I not be ready to see you and Sirius again?" She said sheepishly and kissed him firm on the lips shocking him

"I can't wait to finish that tonight…" She winked and the timeturner beeped and a bright blue glow emitted from it, engulfing Hermione entirely

"I love you Remus Lupin" She stated as she left.

Remus was so confused, hadn't he…? He did… He knew he erased the memories… Maybe the feelings had already… No one will ever know…

XXX

January 17, 1979 10:13AM

"MUM?!" James screamed at the bottom of the stairs, he had heard a large clatter and then his eyes kept ringing. They didn't stop ringing! He was so confused…

"James?" Euphemia called back, she had just been taking a bath when she heard the crash. Her son was home from Auror training and had his friends in the house. The boys were constantly breaking something in the house

James started for the stairs when a bright blue glow came from the kitchen, James' mouth hung open as he called back to his mother and sprinted for the kitchen

"SHE'S BACK!" he screamed and made it to the doorway of the kitchen to see his twin. His sister standing in the kitchen just as she was 5 years ago… 5 years seems a short for a wizard but… for him?

"Hiya Jamesie…" She said standing there

James dropped his wand and engulfed his sister into his arms. Holding her, embracing her, never letting her go just as they did in the womb.

"You're home…" He croaked

"I'm home.." Hermione sniffed

Euphemia came bursting into the kitchen along with Sirius Black, Remus and her father.

Euphemia almost dropped to the ground if it hadn't been for the men holding her up. She cried out for her daughter and Hermione came to cradle her mother in her embrace.

For the next hour, no words came from any of them. They just held her, held their Hermione in the kitchen. She was home.

XXX

"Okay run that by me again?" James said confused

"Peter, he's the rat! He's the little shit and I'm going to fu…"

"SIRIUS ORION!" Euphemia stopped him

"Sorry mum…" He said slightly embarrassed for his outburst

"Yes, Peter is the weak link in this pack. He is coerced, manipulated into becoming a Death Eater." Hermione began the story on how Peter was recruited and because his family was used as collateral, he had no choice. The Mauraders weren't there to help him in his time of need. But this time… Hermione knew what to do.

"So we can save him?" Remus asked

"Yes, but it might still end up badly…, If I have anything to do with it I will save everyone…" She said staring into Sirius' eyes. The boy, no young man, nodded knowing who he was talking about.

XXXXXX

Sneaky, sneaky! Well folks. She's back! Now what?!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! So, so, SO sorry about the long delay! I'd say we have about 3 more chapters (including epilogue) then that will be it! I hope you are enjoying it so far!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

The Curse Breaker

Chapter 6

Background: Hermione is thrown from her world into a world she's unsure of. Flashes of memories that she once had, people that are long gone now. Can she go back and fix it? Can she make it so it will never be dark?

 _"Yes, Peter is the weak link in this pack. He is coerced, manipulated into becoming a Death Eater." Hermione began the story on how Peter was recruited and because his family was used as collateral, he had no choice. The Mauraders weren't there to help him in his time of need. But this time… Hermione knew what to do._

 _"So we can save him?" Remus asked_

 _"Yes, but it might still end up badly…, If I have anything to do with it I will save everyone…" She said staring into Sirius' eyes. The boy, no young man, nodded knowing who he was talking about._

XXX

January 25, 1979

Over the next couple of days, Hermione was throwing herself into trying to find Regulus without Sirius's knowing. The trio had become slightly inseparable the boys never wanting her to leave their sides incase she disappeared again.

"OI! You two! STOP IT!" She yelled at them as they followed her up the stairs

The two stopped mid-stride and stared at her

"I love you two, I love our time together. But I am going upstairs, BY MYSELF. I am going to take a bath, BY MYSELF and I will be going out shopping with Lily, BY MYSELF! Are we clear?!"

The two men nodded numbly and watched her ascend the stairs and into her room.

"Remus, care to accompany me to Diagon Alley? I believe there is something we need to procure for our witch."

Remus grinned at Sirius' toothy grin

"Absolutely, lead the way."

Hermione once in her room let out a loud breath and slide to the floor against her bedroom door.

"Did you finally lose them?" Severus asked nervously, startling Hermione

"Yes, now, I lied about the bath part so that'll buy us some time while they do whatever they are going to do. So. Tell me Severus… Where is Regulus Black."

"Lily was helping me with a locator spell… All we are lacking is Black's blood…"

Hermione conjured up a vial with a dab of blood in it

"Done," she waved, "Next?"

Severus pulled out Regulus' old quidditch jersey which had Hermione raising an eyebrow at

"Shove it, we needed a personal item, I've procured one. End. Of. Story." Severus stated pointedly

Hermione nodded with a smirk that would envy a Black.

With another waive of her hand the other items they needed appeared in front of them. Bronze bowl, candles, sage, clover, moondust. The works for a typical locator spell.

"Sev…" Hermione noticed he hadn't said anything

The gloomy wizard took a shuddering breath and exhaled roughly. Hermione came to hug him and she laid her head on his shoulder

"We will find him, we will save him..."

"How can you be so certain?" He asked with dark pleading, hurt filled eyes.

"Because I will stop at nothing until my family is safe." Hermione threatened, then began putting the necessary items together for the locator spell.

A small flame grew, catching a map on fire. Leaving nothing but a small section unburnt.

"There. We'll find him Sev, but we have to move now."

XXX

Remus and Sirius spent longer than they thought in Diagon Alley and were hoping to find Hermione when they arrived back at the Potter Residence.

"Mione?" Sirius called up the stairs

"She's not here, I don't smell her"

"Probably still shopping with Lily then, come on let's start dinner. Ma P will be thrilled someone else cooked" Sirius said beaming.

"I'm going to hide our gift…" Remus said making his way to the library

"Somewhere she won't go looking!"

"Like she'd think we'd get her a ring already, come on mate."

Remus found the perfect spot in the library to hide it, they couldn't keep their rings on their person, she'd find them too easily. But then again, like he said she really wouldn't be looking for engagement rings just yet.

"Come on Moony, you make the potatoes"

XXX

"Lils?" Hermione called nervously

"Mione? In here!" She yelled

Hermione ran up the stairs only to find Lily standing next to her parents lying peacefully in bed.

"Are they?!"

Lily shook her head

"No, I stunned them, they weren't letting me speak. Don't worry I've altered their memories, I was never here."

Hermione's eyes went comically wide

"Oh jeepers! No Hermione! Not like that! Just that I never came home from work, I phoned and was going to James'!" The girls started laughing

"Okay get whatever else you need, we need to hurry." Hermione said exiting the room swiftly

The girls packed their undetectable extension charmed bags and headed out the door to meet Severus

"Ready?" She asked them both, they nodded and all reached for the portkey Hermione had made with Regulus' location attached.

3…2…1…

They were all sucked through a tube and landed in a heap in a dark alley

"This way," Severus said quietly casting quieting charms on their feet and disillusionments.

The three of them made through the alley to the next and the object Hermione had in her had burned hotter the closer they got.

"Left Sev." She whispered and he took their hands as they turned the corner. They looked up at the building, pretty inconspicuous to the muggles, but wizards and witches saw the actual building.

An old gaudy mansion covered in grim, dead vines and the air of death all around.

"Whose?" Lily asked quietly

"Rossier"

Then they continued up the lane. When they reached the window where Hermione saw Regulus she grabbed the stamp in her bag, the one with her initial and the dog on it. She inked the stamp and pushed it on the window leaving a black imprint.

The window must have made some sort of noise, Regulus looked up from his book and studied the window. From what the three of them could tell he was alone in the room. Regulus stood and walked to the window curiosity written all over his face. He noticed the small mark and smiled lightly. He tapped it with his wand and it changed to an R with a raven.

"We can go in," Hermione said softly as they apparated into the small room

Regulus stood there in awe at his saviors.

"Hi, Reg…" Severus said softly and the two men stood stock still, until they slammed into each other in a tight embrace.

Lily made a sound of adoration at the moment while Hermione made a small cough.

"We need to get you out of here, fast."

Regulus nodded and summoned all his items into his bag that was oddly similar to Hermione's he then handed the bag to Hermione as she watched him change into a raven.

They opened the window for him to exit and Hermione shut it once he was out.

"The two of you go ahead and go. I need to finish a few things then we'll be off."

Severus nodded but Lily hesitated

"Wha..."

"Later Lily, now I'm getting them off of Regulus' back.

Severus nodded again and apparated with Lily

Hermione dug the vial from her bag and the small jar she had. All she needed to do was wait for Rossier's dumb guard to come in.

3…2…1…

"What the…"

Thorfinn Rowle came through the door all force and no skill. Hermione had him down and out in a flat second.

She forced the long-lasting potion down his throat and watched as his appearance changed into Regulus Black.

"Now… the hard part…" She whispered, she waved her wand in a complicated pattern and watched as the silvery liquid from the vial incased itself with her weaving and laid itself upon Rowle.

The body jerked this way and that but she knew it worked, the smug look Regulus always carried graced his face once more. She transfigured his clothes and left him on the bed, just as he was before they appeared. Only this time, no memories of his past self. Only memories of which the Dark Lord needed to see.

XXX

"Honeys I'm homeeee" Hermione sung loudly with several bags hanging from her as she kicked the door behind her. She found all of her men in the kitchen fighting with her mother about dinner. The sight was something she'd longed to see for some time.

"Hello kitten," Sirius purred as he kissed her cheek giving her a small lick in the process

Remus came up behind her only to tease her and take away her bags. They zoomed up to her room and he grabbed her waist again

"We've missed you all day mate." He growled lowly in her ear, no doubt no one but her could hear it.

"I had some business to attend to" she stated weakly, Remus could smell something different about her. He couldn't figure out what it was but he thought she'd eventually tell them.

"Shall I fix your problem before dinner, my love?" Remus whispered against her ear

Hermione let out a small quiet moan but covered it with a giggle as she noticed her brother making a face at the pair.

"Dinner smells delicious Mum!"

"Well, your boys have been cooking without me! Shocked me to pieces when I got home"

Hermione's jaw slacked as she looked at the picture-perfect innocence of her mates.

 _Yeah right,_ she thought, she caught Remus and Sirius both smirk which was a little unnerving…

"Steak, potatoes and hearty carrots, just what every hard-working lad needs!" Sirius laughed as she began dishing out the plates

"Mmmm Mia smells amazing!"

"Our boys cooked Flea, can you believe it?" She said taking her normal seat next to her husband

"Are you boys trying to show off?" Fleamont had his signature smirk as he glanced around at the three boys

"Pop, you should know I always show off, but I'm not one for cooking…" James said as he began stuffing his face

"Right you are! You nearly burned the house down last time! I'm glad Lily knows how to cook properly!" Euphemia stated with a snicker

The family ate in relative silence as the meal was delicious and didn't require much talking.

Remus couldn't help but focus on Hermione, something was different, off. He couldn't place it but she smelled…

"Hermione, who did you say you were meeting with today?"

"Oh Lily and I did some running around," She started and just as Remus was about to ask another question

"We started in Diagon Alley but Lily was needing some new clothes for a function her parents are dragging her to, she's not very happy about it so we went to muggle London. We lost track of time and had to skirt through a creepy little alley to dissapparate back to Diagon. It honestly smelt like someone had died there…" She continued eating averting her eyes from everyone

Death. That was the smell he kept picking up. Remus looked to Sirius briefly to convey his suspicions. Sirius nodded slightly in agreement. She was hiding something.

XXX

Hermione had finally taken a shower and was heading to her room when four sets of hands grabbed her and pulled her into the library. The door clicked shut and with the lights still off Hermione had to use her senses to find herself in the arms of her mates.

"Yes, boys?" She smiled

"What are you hiding from us kitten…" Sirius sniffed into her damp curls

Hermione stiffened slightly at his question

"I'm not sure…"

"Save it, love, I can smell the uncertainty on you and Sirius and I have been feeling your anxiety most of the day…" Remus said encasing her in his arms pushing his slightly erect member against her hip as a distraction

"I…" She started unsure of how to start this… it wasn't exactly how she wanted to tell them

"What is it mate?" Remus' eyes glowed softly in the dark

"I'm pregnant…" She whispered softly

Sirius' head snapped up to look at them both in shock

"No…" He said shaking his head

"Er, well... I was…" She said even more softly, "Let's move to the couch…"

The three sat all tangled in each other's embrace and she explained how she had missed her monthly the month prior to her leaving but she assumed the fetus couldn't handle the trip back in time.

"I'm so sorry love…" Remus said upset at his future, well no not so future self…

"No don't be, it's for the best you both know this. We are too young for that right now. We need to focus on getting rid of this nuisance." She huffed in annoyance.

Sirius couldn't help but snort in agreement

"There is one more thing…" Hermione said quietly sighing heavily

She stood and the robe fell open revealing skin down her torso, she wasn't stupid she needed a small distraction.

"Lily and I met with Severus to save your brother Sirius… Regulus is safe." She closed her eyes and waited for the storm

The house was quiet, the room was deafeningly so…

"Do our parents know?" Sirius finally asked quietly

Hermione dropped to her knees and looked into his tear-filled eyes

"To everyone, Regulus is still at the Rossier mansion."

"How?" Remus asked curiously

"Rowle" Hermione smirked, "Idiot was all brut force and no skill or brain. I created a long last, almost permeant version of Polyjuice, shoved it down his throat and added all of Regulus' arrogant, Dark Lord following memories and essence to him. Essentially killing Rowle and leaving the evil Reggie there."

Remus and Sirius stared blankly at their mate. They really weren't expecting her to say that.

"Were you sorted correctly?" Sirius asked

Hermione couldn't help but snort, "You know I often think back to that, you know I had a hatstall? Almost as long as McGonagall. I eventually asked the hat to put me in Gryffindor, I felt sorry for everyone."

Remus shook his head nuzzling further into her neck. _Bed._ Moony chanted in his head

"Let's take this upstairs yes?

XXX

"I don't understand, why would you risk this?" Sirius whispered silently in the dark of the room, soft snores from Remus could be heard but nothing else.

"He is family, you need him, Se… We all need him." Hermione said snuggling into him.

"Well then, what's next on this death checklist you have?"

"I'm working with someone to find some things I had misplaced in the future. Once we have those and they are taken care of we can begin the final phase of the plan." Hermione smiled deeply and closed her eyes to find sleep alongside her mates.


End file.
